This invention relates in general to display tables, and, more particularly, to display tables associated with holiday trees.
In recent years, a growing market has developed for collectable miniature villages which depict holiday scenes. To properly display such decorative scenes requires an ample amount of table or shelf space. In addition, other traditional holiday collectables including, but not limited to, nut crackers, figurines, nativities and toy trains also have display requirements that may tax the space available in both homes and retail stores.
In addition to table space requirements, it is aesthetically desirable to incorporate holiday collectable items with a holiday tree, either natural or artificial. In addition, to avoid damage to the tree itself, it is desirable that such any aesthetically pleasing display device not be attached to th trunk of the tree. At present, there exists no adaptable table-like fixture for use with a holiday tree for such purpose and with such limitation.
The present invention meets this need.
Table displays associated with trees or other vertical pole-like objects are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,514 entitled xe2x80x9cModular Stacking Shelves for Umbrella Tablesxe2x80x9d which issued on Jun. 4, 1996 to Robinson discloses a modular stacking shelf system with split circular tops and center circular cutouts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,280 entitled xe2x80x9cElevated Train Track Support Devicexe2x80x9d which issued on Aug. 21, 2001 to Nitti shows multi-level circular platforms and their support structures to be fitted around a Christmas tree to display toy trains.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,415 entitled xe2x80x9cChristmas Tree with Shelving Systemxe2x80x9d which issued on Apr. 7, 1998 to Wilson provides a Christmas tree shelf structure with shelf supports that attach to the tree trunk.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,529 entitled xe2x80x9cAdjustable Christmas a Tree/Plant Standxe2x80x9d which issued on Dec. 5, 2000 to De Carlo shows an adjustable Christmas tree stand comprising a table with telescoping legs and a center cut out in the top for the tree trunk.
None of the references cited disclose the present invention.
It is an object of this invention to provide an aesthetically pleasing display unit for use with holiday trees.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an aesthetically pleasing display unit for use with holiday trees which is not affixed to the trunk of said trees.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds and the features of novelty which characterize this invention will be pointed out with particularity in the specification annexed hereto.